


Squeaky Clean

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rovinskyweek, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Ronan's eyes rolled. "You used dish soap, didn't you?""What else would I wash dishes with?"





	Squeaky Clean

"The fuck did you do?" It was nearly impossible for Ronan to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"I didn't do shit." It was an obvious lie. Kavinsky currently stood in their kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, knee-deep in bubbles. 

Wading his way into the mess, Ronan raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Fuck off." 

Anyone else would have missed the embarrassment in K's voice, and Ronan rolled his eyes. Leaning down a bit, he grabbed a heaping handful of bubbles. "Did you dream this?"

" _The fuckin' dishwasher_ ," K muttered. 

Ronan tossed the mass of bubbles in his direction, slapping K's shoulder with a wet _splat_ , and K glared at him. "You were trying to use the dishwasher?"

"I followed the goddamn directions and everything."

Ronan's eyes rolled again. "You used dish soap, didn't you?"

"What else would I wash dishes with?"

A smirk creeping over his face, Ronan suggested, "Dish washing detergent?"

K gave a smirk of his own, saying, "This is why _you're_ the housewife."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rovinsky Week on Tumblr! There's tons of toxicity between these two, so I decided to go with domesticity instead!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
